Neverending Nightmare
by 3ninjafan
Summary: They thought they escaped, they thought it was over, but they realize that this was only the beginning. Sequel to "A Coming Terror".
1. A New Wound

Hey everyone! I'm finally back! It's been a while hasn't it? For those of you who don't know, this is a sequel to my 4th story, A Coming Terror. I advise you to read that before reading this one. I hope you enjoy.

--

The sun was beginning to set again as the helicopter continued its path through the cloudy skies. They were all asleep, regaining their energy from their unbelievable struggle just to stay alive. All except for one, Colt. He stayed up all night not feeling the slightest bit tired. He wanted to go to sleep, but his mind would not let him. But then again, how could he sleep after what he and the others had just witnessed?

…

The helicopter landed on the long dirt path that led to the cabin of the boys' grandfather. As the propellers slowly came to a stop, the boys quickly exited the chopper and made their way across the bridge hoping that the worst had not happened.

Tum Tum: "Grandpa! Grandpa! It's us!" He shouted excitedly while running towards the home.

Rocky: "Hold up Tum." He called catching Tum by his shirt collar

Feeling the firm pull of Rocky's hand on his shirt, Tum Tum's sprint came to a complete halt. Rocky knew Tum wanted to just see his grandfather, and he wanted to see him just as bad, but he had to play it safe. They weren't sure if this infection hadn't gone out further than anticipated. Even in a somewhat isolated area like this they still needed to be careful. Better safe than sorry right? Colt made his way next to the two of them and stopped.

Colt: "Hey slowpokes, whydah stop?" He grinned at Rocky

Rocky gently rolled his eyes.

Rocky: "We should just be careful Colt. That's all."

Colt: "Rocky."

He takes a few steps ahead of the two and makes a slow spinning movement with his arms out showing them the clear area.

Colt: "Look around man. Not a single zombie in sight. Do you really think we have anything to worry about here?"

Taking a quick scan of the area himself, Rocky was getting what Colt was saying to him. He finally let go of Tum Tum's shirt collar.

Rocky: "Okay, okay, but can you blame me though?"

Colt: "Nah." He grinned patting his shoulder. "I'm just saying relax now. We'll be fine, and things will be even better when we see Grandpa for ourselves."

Rocky managed to get out a quick and soft laugh before responding.

Rocky: "Yeah okay Mr. Positive." He joked

Colt: "Well then…"

Colt gives the cabin a quick glance from the corner of his eye and Rocky caught it. He knew all too well what would happen next. Next thing he knew Colt bolted.

Colt: "Last one there's a rotten egg!" He laughed as he left Rocky in the dust.

Rocky: "Oh no you don't!" He said giving pursuit

Tum Tum: "Hey guys wait up!"

Colt was in the lead of his 2 brothers while Rocky was slowly closing the gap between them both, but after a few seconds of sprinting, Rocky noticed something odd when Colt began to slowly come to a stop before reaching the cabin.

When Rocky caught up, he stopped next to him.

Rocky: "Haha. Hey what was that? You don't usually stop in a race, especially against me." He said while trying to catch his breath.

Tum Tum finally caught up with both of them.

Tum Tum: "Guys!" He panted. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna race?"

Colt: "Rocky…" He said nearly feeling his heart skip a beat.

Rocky and Tum looked at their brother to see that he was staring at the front door…it was opened. The three stood there silent not knowing what to say or even what to think. Maybe Grandpa left it open on accident, or maybe someone or something forced their way in. There was no other way to tell for sure. Looking over his 2 younger brothers' facial expressions and glancing back at the helicopter to see Meg, Gracy, and Aaron peering through the helicopter window as they patiently waited for them to see their grandfather, Rocky is ready to make a decision. Tum Tum looks up and notices the expression on oldest brother's face. It was all too familiar. He knew that Rocky was up to something.

Tum Tum: "Rocky?" He said as if he were reading his mind

Rocky: "Wait here." He said cautiously as he drew the gun that was wedged between his belt and pants.

Colt: "What do you mean wait here? I want to see if Grandpa is okay." His voice getting louder.

Rocky: "I know you do Colt, but I'm just going to see Grandpa for myself before letting anyone else in. Just wait here and watch Tum for me."

Patting Colt on his shoulder for reassurance, Rocky turned towards the cabin and began to slowly approach it. Colt and Tum watched him walk off and saw him turn around to say something else.

Rocky: "Besides, I'm sure everything is fine like you said Colt…, but I just wanna make sure." He said while walking in backwards

With that he proceeded forward.

At this point Colt has had it. He wasn't about to sit there and let Rocky try and play hero while he played babysitter. He wasn't in the mood for the 'stay and wait while I fix everything routine.' Now wasn't the time for him. Before giving it a second thought, Colt dashed towards the cabin without looking back.

Tum Tum: "Colt! Wait!" He yelled after him

Hearing Tum Tum's voice, Rocky turns around only to see Colt zoom past him and towards the cabin.

Rocky: Colt no! What are you doing?!"

Colt ignored him completely. His focus was set on seeing his grandfather alive and well. He never felt like he would be in safer hands. Charging up the steps and entering through the door he stood alone in the kitchen.

Colt: "Grandpa?!" He called throughout the home.

…Nothing. Colt stood still and took notice of the unnerving silence that engulfed the room.

Colt: _"Where is he?" _He whispered to himself

Rocky caught up next to him.

Rocky: "Colt. What is the matter with you? Can't you just listen to me every once in a while?"

Colt said nothing. He remained motionless trying to figure out what might have happened here. Rocky's words did not reach him. The silence then got to Rocky as well. Not hearing their grandpa call for them, greet them, or even tell them both to quiet down with the racket did make him a tad bit nervous. Turning his attention from Colt, Rocky carefully called through the still cabin.

Rocky: "…Grandpa…?"

Still nothing.

Colt: "Rocky…" He said while shaking his head in disbelief

Rocky sharply turned to face his brother and put his hands firmly on both of Colt's shoulders.

Rocky: "Listen Colt…" He said firmly trying to shake him out of it. "Grandpa's fine. You hear me? You said it yourself that everything would be fine."

This time the words sunk in and he came back to his senses.

Colt: "…Okay. We'll just look around right? I'm sure he's okay."

Rocky: "Right." He said letting out a smile

_-Outside the cabin-_

Tum Tum stood outside by himself as he nervously waited for Colt and Rocky. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders which made him jump. He turned around to see it was only Meg.

Tum Tum: "Meg?"

Meg: "Yes it's me." She smiled. "Why aren't you inside seeing your Grandpa?"

Tum Tum: "I don't know yet, but I think something is wrong."

Meg: "Wrong? Like what?" She questioned

Tum Tum: "The door…" He pointed. "It was left opened."

Meg: "Where are your brothers?"

Tum Tum: "Colt ran inside, and Rocky followed him. I don't know what could be going on though."

Meg took a quick and observant glance at the house and then looked down at Tum again.

Meg: "Tum Tum. I'm going back to the copter to let the others know what's up. Can you stay right here till I get back?"

Tum Tum: "Sure, but hurry okay?"

Meg: "I will."

_-Back inside the cabin-_

The two slowly walked through the kitchen as the silence in their grandfather's home continued to make them feel more and more uneasy.

Colt: "Grandpa?" He called again

Rocky: "Grandpa you there?"

Still nothing. Soon the two brothers' paths separated without each other really knowing.

Rocky had the gun now clasped in his hands ready for anything that might happen, and proceeded towards the living room. Colt on the other hand wandered towards his bedroom. Walking towards the room Colt saw that the door was closed which he found odd because he would always leave it opened. His grandpa had a thing that he hated about having closed doors in his home unless you were doing something private, but under these current circumstances he knew something had to be wrong at this point. Soon he heard something beyond the door that sounded like rapid and harsh breathing noises. Colt gently pressed the side of his face with his ear on the door.

Colt: _"What's that noise?"_ He thought

Looking down at the door knob, Colt slowly reached for it and grasped it with a sweaty palm not knowing what to really expect. Turning it slowly, he began to crack the door open and the first things he saw were the top opened dresser drawers with an emergency med-kit opened and rummaged through. Confused, he finally opened the door all the way to see his grandpa sitting on the bed facing the wall with his back towards him.

Colt: _'What's he doing?' _He thought to himself

He seemed to be completely out of it. He wasn't responding to anything that was happening inside the house, but he seemed okay to Colt. At least from what he could see so far. Colt finally called for him.

Colt: "…Grandpa…?"

Straightening up suddenly, he places his hand on the bed revealing his arm. Colt's eyes went wide as he saw the bandages that were sloppily put on over a large bloody spot.

Colt: "No…"

He began to slowly stand.

Rocky seeing that the living room was empty hears a desperate call from his brother.

Colt: "Rocky! Come in here quick!"

Feeling a shock of heart pumping adrenaline, he bolted towards where Colt's voice came from and saw him standing outside their grandpa's bedroom. Puzzled, Rocky runs over to see what was wrong.

Rocky: "What is it?!" He asked slightly startled

Colt: "Rocky…It's…It's Grandpa…" He finally pointed.

Looking away from his brother, Rocky finally spotted him turning to face both of them. It was now a fact as seeing the blood red eyes and saliva and spit falling out the mouth with pale skin…, he was infected.

Colt: "Grandpa…Grandpa what happened to you!" He said near tears.

As Colt tried to approach him, Rocky forcefully pulled him back behind him and aimed his gun…

Colt: "Rocky what are you doing?!"

Rocky was silent. He couldn't bring himself to even say what he was going to do.

Colt: "You're gonna kill him!?"

Rocky: "…" Tears began to form in his eyes to the point till it blurred his vision.

Colt: "Rocky!" He yelled demanding an answer

Their grandpa stood there no longer. The bloodlust in his eyes was growing to an uncontrollable point.

Rocky: "I…I can't!" He said lowering his gun

That moment he attacked bolting towards the both of them. Not knowing what to do, Colt tried to slam the door shut but it was too late. He had bust the door open knocking Colt to the ground and tackled Rocky. His gun fell from his grip and slid across the floor.

Rocky: "No Grandpa! Please!" He screamed trying to reach him

He continued to try and bite and scratch at Rocky, but Rocky was keeping him at a good arm distance away from him but with a great struggle. He continued snapping at him. The young ninja tried not to look into his grandfather's eyes because those were what truly scared him the most. The man that believed in him, taught him and his brothers so much, and cared for them would never have such eyes of hatred and rage. He continued to try and bite him, and Rocky's energy was giving out.

Rocky: "Aaaaah! Stop!" He screamed again

Colt: "HEY!"

Hearing Colt's voice, the deranged killer looked up to see a gun aimed dead at his forehead. Then there was a sudden gunshot…The bullet when clean through the middle of his forehead and he fell back and finally died. Looking at his brother for a moment in absolute shock, Rocky finally came to most of his senses and scooted away from the corpse of his grandfather until his back bumped into the wall of the hallway.

Colt: "What…what did I just do?" He dropped the gun to the floor and fell to his knees

Rocky didn't answer. He didn't know what to do or what to say this time. So many emotions flowed through him so fast he became confused. Next thing they knew everyone else came charging in to see what was wrong.

Meg: "What was that noise?!" She quickly asked

Tum Tum spotted his dead grandfather immediately.

Tum Tum: "Grandpa!" His voice cracked on the verge of tears

Meg and Gracy noticed what Tum had finally saw.

Gracy: "My God…"

Tum Tum: "NO!"

Tum tried to get to him, but Gracy began holding him back.

Tum Tum: "No! NO! Let go! He can't be! He can't be gone!" He yelled struggling to break her grip.

Gracy: "I'm so sorry Tum." She was still struggling to hold Tum Tum still and then notices Rocky again. "Rocky what happened?"

He didn't answer, and Colt was out of it too. All 3 of the ninjas were in their own world of despair and both Meg and Gracy were powerless to bring them out of it.

…

As Colt sat in his seat of the helicopter he looked over and noticed everyone else peacefully sleeping. He didn't understand it. How could they sleep after witnessing something like that? Then again Colt wanted to sleep, but he was afraid of the nightmares that might haunt him forever. He's got to do it sometime though…sometime…

**End of Chapter!**

Well guys I've gotta say I've had a blast writing A Coming Terror for you guys. I'll let you know right off the bat that I am VERY busy with school now, and looking for a new job, so the updates will be slow for this. But hey you know me, I plan to finish this story so count on it. Read, Review and have a wonderful day!


	2. Moving On

**Author's Note:** I warned you guys it would be terribly slow updates. Lol sorry about that. School has been relentless these past few terms. Day and night classes all week and I have finals for this term coming up. The next update will be slow but be patient with me please. Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

As the ride in the helicopter continued, Colt sat there wide awake looking out into the clouds until he noticed Rocky as he began turning in his sleep. Finally he woke up to see Colt give an expressionless stare. Rocky yawned and began rubbing his eyes as he stretched his legs trying not to wake Gracy who's head rested on his shoulder.

Rocky: "Hey Colt…" He said trying to lighten the mood

Colt didn't respond.

Rocky: "…You've been having nightmares too huh?" He asked suspecting that be the reason for him not answering

Colt: "Nightmares?" He asked him surprised "Rocky I can't even sleep, and I'm wondering how you can."

Rocky took a deep breath and tried to relax in his seat again.

Rocky: "Because I'm tired, warn out, and exhausted as you should be too."

Colt: "I know I should be, but I can't you know? After everything that happened, and…everyone we lost…" His eyes shifting towards the window

Rocky knew where Colt was going. He was going to talk about Cliff, Lita, and Grandpa. Rocky could have gone with a big sappy speech that would cheer everyone up, but let's get real. Now wasn't the time for that. He shook his head and tilted his body slightly forward.

Rocky: "I don't know what to tell you Colt. It's hard on all of us right now," He put his back against the seat again to keep Gracy from falling over and waking up. " but please just try to be strong for the rest of us. We're all feeling it right now. I really miss Grandpa and Lita, but there's nothing more…" He swallowed realizing the fact that they're both gone "…we can do about it." He finished

Colt saw that this conversation was beginning to tear at Rocky, but he had to at least ask Rocky one thing.

Colt: "I know Rock. What about you though?"

Rocky: "What about me?" He asked in a confused tone

Colt: "You're having nightmares?" He carefully asked

Rocky had to kick himself for mentioning something like that to his middle brother. The last thing he wanted Colt of all people knowing about was what was going on inside his head while he slept. Finding no point in trying to cover it up, he tells him.

Rocky: "Yeah. That whole day keeps repeating over and over in my head."

Colt: "Now you know why I'm not sleeping."

Rocky nodded.

Rocky: "Can you believe all the things we went through today?"

Colt: "Hard to believe and even tougher to forget."

_(Flashback to the cabin after witnessing the death of their grandfather)_

Rocky: "How'd this happen?" He quietly asked himself "How did the infection get all the way out here? We were sure that this would be the last place it could go."

Gracy came from out the house and sat next to him on the stairs.

Gracy: "Maybe it didn't come to him Rocky."

She reached down to wrap her fingers in with his.

Gracy: "Maybe he went to them…"

He gave her a confused look.

Rocky: "Gracy, what do you mean by that?"

Gracy: "Well…maybe he didn't know about what was going on. Maybe went into town…"

Rocky began thinking to himself about it. It would make some sort of sense after all.

Meg: "Gracy is absolutely right Rocky."

They both turned around to see Meg come around the side of the house.

Rocky: "She is?"

Meg: "Come with me. I have something to show you."

The couple looked at each other not knowing what to expect. Deciding to go look, they both got up off the stairs and went to see what Meg had to show them. On the side of the house was Mori Tanaka's car.

Rocky: "It's just my Grandpa's car. What's so special about it now?"

Meg: "Look in the backseat." She pointed

They both took a few steps closer to get a better view, and the first thing they both noticed was 2 bags of groceries.

Rocky: "You're right." He sighed shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "He went back into town."

Meg: "And that's probably how he was bitten. He didn't know anything about what was going on since most communications went dead after the first day of the epidemic."

Gracy: "If only he knew. He'd still be safe." She said regrettably

Rocky: "No…No you're wrong Gracy." He said shaking his head

Gracy: "What do you mean?"

Rocky: "If my grandpa knew about what was going he…he would have come regardless."

The two ladies looked at each other confused.

Meg: "Why would he do that?"

Rocky: "…To come and get us…"

Colt stood outside near the woods out back of the cabin with little Aaron accompanying him. Colt watched the young 6 year old scamper about as he found small rocks of different shapes and sizes and put the ones that he liked in his pocket. Watching the small child in his state of innocence made him wonder.

Colt: _'How does he do it? He's so young and he lost his entire family in one day. He's not crying anymore, but that doesn't mean nothing is bothering him. But still the little guy is strong and I sort of envy him.' _He thought

Suddenly Aaron hopped up and ran towards him.

Aaron: "Here." He said holding out a round smooth pebble the size of a bottle cap.

Colt laughed to himself.

Colt: "Hehe. What's this?" He said taking the pebble from his small fingers

Aaron: "It's for you. I hope it will cheer you up. Mommy always told me that giving people presents helps make them feel better."

Colt had to smile at that. Remembering how children found fascination in almost anything, even if it's something as simple as a rock, just had to make anyone smile.

Aaron: "So I found the best rock I could find to give to you. Now it's yours. You like it?" He said looking up at the teen

Colt: "It's awesome man." He said ruffling the child's hair.

Aaron: "I heard you say something about a Lita. Who is that? You sounded sad when you said her name."

Colt stopped moving the pebble between his fingers and thought for a moment. He really missed her being there with him. The wound of losing his best friend was still fresh and has still a long time before it could start to heal. Sure he promised her not to let his pain, anger, and sadness show, but that doesn't mean that the reality of her not being there wasn't bothering him mentally. Looking down at the young boy, Colt shot out his answer.

Colt: "She's…one of my best friends. She just isn't with us anymore."

The six year old tilted his head to the side out of curiosity.

Aaron: "Why?"

Colt felt his heart begin to sink in his stomach and his ankles became weak. Trying to hide any sudden emotions, he calmly sat down in the dirt. Aaron joined him sitting Indian style.

Colt: "She's just in a better place now." Not knowing a better way to put it

Aaron: "Like in heaven?"

Colt: "Hm?" He said looking into the boy's brown eyes

Aaron: "You know? Heaven like with my mom, dad, and sister?"

Colt smiled knowing that he would have no need to explain any further. He was satisfied to just leave it at that.

Colt: "Yeah. That's the place."

Colt looked down at the pebble that he still held in his hand.

Colt: "Thanks for the gift Aaron. I'll take real good care of it." He said tossing it up in the air and catching it.

Aaron: "You're welcome." He smiled.

The young boy stood up and ran off towards the front of the house then a thought struck Colt.

Colt: "What's Tum up to?"

Colt had not seen the youngest ninja outside or waiting in the helicopter. He couldn't be in the house could he? Walking up the stairs he entered the kitchen to the cabin and quickly found Tum Tum sitting in one of the chairs at the main table. He just sat there quietly looking at the corpse of their grandfather. There was a white sheet covering his body.

Colt: _'Did Tum do that?' _He thought "Tum Tum."

Tum heard his voice but didn't move. He just answered.

Tum Tum: "Yeah…"

Colt: "What are you doing in here? You shouldn't be looking at this."

Tum Tum: "Please Colt…"

Colt: "Please what?" He questioned

Tum turned around showing his misty, red eyes that have been crying for some time.

Tum Tum: "Can we please have him buried?" He sniffed. "I don't want to leave him like this."

Colt: "Tum."

Colt walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

Colt: "Of course we will. It's the very least we all can do for him right now."

A smile quickly appeared on his face.

Colt: "We'll get everyone to help us. How does that sound to you?"

The young ninja only nodded.

Later on the body was buried in the back yard next to one of their grandfather's gardens that he had. A small prayer was said followed by a brief moment of silence. It was a like a funeral that they personally felt was better than any traditional funeral where a bunch of people you don't even know would come dressed in black crying and apologizing to **you **like they wronged or something, and a preacher would bring in a 2 hour sermon. You drink fruit punch, eat food and everyone goes home. Then the next day those people continue on with their normal lives. This one felt like the only people that mattered to Mori Tanaka were there, his grandsons.

Shortly after the boys said their final goodbyes and it was back onto the helicopter to find a sure safe haven.

_(Back on the helicopter)_

Colt pulls the pebble that he had received from Aaron out of his pocket and began moving it between his fingers.

Rocky softly laughed to himself when he saw it.

Rocky: "Where did you get that?" He smiled

Colt looked up from the pebble and then down at Aaron who slept next to Gracy on the chair and smiled.

Colt: "A good friend."

Suddenly a loud beeping noise woke up everyone on the helicopter. It wasn't long before the helicopter was soon shaking putting all of the kids in a state of confusion and panic.

Gracy: "Rocky?!" She said holding his arm

Meg who was in the passenger seat of the copter immediately began to investigate.

Meg: "What is that? What's going on?"

Pilot: "It's the engines! They seem to be failing!"

**End of Chapter**


	3. Hope

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the slow update, but I wasn't kidding when I said they would be slow. I could tell you what's been going on in my life, but I'll spare you of that. Right now enjoy the third chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

"Roc-…Rocky…" A distorted voice echoed

He felt his body being shaken by a pair of hands as he wrestled to get his eye lids open.

"Rocky…Come o…hav-…to get up…" It was fading in and out now.

Soon his eyes began to flicker as he saw a familiar yet blurry figure fade in and out.

"That's it Ro-" The voice echoed again

He finally opened his eyes to see Colt over top of him with a cut on the side of his face and small bruise under his chin. Colt smiled seeing that his older brother was still alive.

"Hey man. Can you move?" Colt asked him.

"I…I think so." Rocky replied

The first thing Rocky noticed was he could no longer hear the helicopter engine or propellers. They were all in was no longer airborne, but grounded and on its side. His mind wasn't playing tricks on him like he wished it was. The helicopter crashed. Summoning his strength, Rocky began to sit up but his body quickly protested in pain causing him to stop immediately. He gritted his teeth as waited for the pain to subside.

"Hey. Take it easy. Don't get up too fast." Colt said looking around.

"The others…" Rocky said.

"Huh?"

"Where are the others?" Rocky asked still lying down in the helicopter

"They're all outside…but…" He looked away

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"But what…?"

"Rocky…it's Meg."

His eyes widened.

"What's wrong with her?" He said sitting up ignoring the pain that followed

"They…" He swallowed. "Meg and the pilot…didn't survive the crash…"

Rocky looked from where he sat and saw the helicopter cockpit. He saw that the glass was severely cracked, and then noticed a feminine bloody hand hanging from someone's body that was sitting in the passenger's seat. It hit him like a ton of bricks. She didn't deserve this. Another innocent life lost because of that goddamned Marcus. He then looked at Colt to notice that his face was turned away from her. He couldn't watch another familiar face that was completely lifeless. Rocky tapped Colt's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." He said almost sounding unaffected by what happened.

Colt just nodded and followed behind. Crawling out of the broken door, the first thing Rocky notices is that they had crashed in some forest. The trees grew tall and thick almost completely blocking out the sky, but wasn't very lively. They find the other three sitting outside waiting. Gracy is the first one to notice Rocky crawl out.

"Rocky…" She said as if he had been missing for 10 years.

She got up and limped over to her boyfriend and almost fell into his arms. Actually they were both so exhausted they both kind of fell into each other.

"Are you alright?" He said looking down at her.

She didn't look back up. She just held him and answered.

"Yes. We're all okay. A few scratches, but it could have been a whole lot worse."

Rocky noticed the cut on Gracy's forehead and pushed her bangs back to see it more clearly. She gently pulled his hand down from it and looked into his eyes.

"I'll be alright."

She turned to look at Tum Tum and Aaron who appeared to be just fine.

"You two okay?" He asked with deep concern

"We're fine Rocky, but man were we worried about you?"

"Me?"

"You took the longest to wake up. You might have hit your head. How do you feel?" Colt added

"My head's fine. It's just my body is completely sore."

Rocky looked at everyone…then back at the helicopter.

"Jeez it's a miracle that we survived that fall…but Meg…" He trailed off

"We need to get moving." Colt interrupted.

"But to where? We don't even know where we are." Gracy said noticing her surroundings.

Rocky dusted off the dry mud from his knees and sighed.

"We have to move somewhere. I doubt anyone will find us. Heck nobody is even looking for us."

"Rocky's right." Colt stepped in. "We can't just stand here. Anywhere at this point is better than here."

Rocky took another look at where they all were. Nothing at this point is certain. They don't know where they are or even where they were going to in the first place. He and his brothers are into adventure, but this is ridiculous.

"Rocky?" Colt asked

He came out of his thoughts when heard him.

"Come on man lets go. The sun will set soon."

"Yeah." Rocky cleared his throat, but then he noticed something. He turned around to look back at the grounded helicopter.

"Rocky?" Gracy said unable to reach him.

He slowly made his way to the door of the passenger side and began to pull on the door. It seemed to be a little jammed, but was able to force it to come open. He immediately covered his mouth when he saw that Meg had been impaled through the chest by a metal rod. Colt heard Gracy gasp and felt her bury her head into the back of his shoulder so she could no longer see the horrible sight. Pulling his own hand from his mouth Rocky took in a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Rocky. What are you doing?" Colt asked.

He didn't answer. He reached in her right pocket and carefully felt around. Nothing. He prayed to himself that he would only have to dig into her pockets once, but of course that wasn't going to happen. Then his face changed into somewhat of a disgusted look when he pulled out and began to reach into her left pocket. Rocky turned his head away from the bloody rod that extended through her chest as his hand slipped into her other pocket. He immediately felt the two small vials that held the cure to this disease. Their only hope of everything going back to normal. He quickly withdrew his hand and stumbled backwards a bit and looked at the purple liquid inside of them. He quietly put them in his pocket and turned towards the others now.

"Lets get moving."

"To where?" Tum Tum asked

"I have no clue…"

The evening continued on with them just wandering. They were never sure of where they were going, but the sun was setting and soon it would be near impossible for them to see anything with the trees blocking the light of the moon. It felt almost hopeless. With Rocky leading, they were making good time (at least they hoped they were). He suddenly noticed Gracy began to drag behind a little bit. He turned around and saw her begin to limp again.

"Colt keep going okay?"

Colt followed Rocky's gaze and saw Gracy. He just nodded and continued ahead with Tum Tum and Aaron. Rocky immediately came to her side and pull her arm over his neck and shoulder to support her.

"You alright? I forgot about your ankle. Sorry."

She smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you Rocky, but you don't have to worry about me like this."

"Of course I do. I'd be a complete jerk not to."

She chuckled.

"No you really don't have to." She pulled her arm away slowly and began on her own again."

Confused, Rocky walks and stands in front of her cutting her off.

"Why?" He carefully asked trying to look directly in her eyes.

She avoided them looking at the ground.

"Because Rocky. This is no time for me to be weak…"

"Weak?" He moved in closer "Gracy if you're hurt, we're supposed to help you. Who knows how much damage you're doing to your ankle walking like that."

"Rocky it's not hurt that badly its just a sprain." Irritation looming in her voice

"Gracy I have to take care of y-"

"ROCKY I AM NOT A CHILD!" She finally snapped

Cold silence rushed in between the two. Both of them surprised at what just happened. Rocky saw a sudden fire light up in her eyes. Then it quickly faded as she collapsed to the ground and let out a heavy breath. Rocky just stood there not knowing what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry Rocky." She said quietly

He just knelt down in front of her and listened.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just everything is so crazy. And me being here just made everything worse, and Lita…"

She still blames herself for what happened to Lita back when this all started. She wishes that she was tough like Lita was. If Lita was hurt she wouldn't be limping around like some helpless danzel in distress prissy. She'd tough it out and hold her own. Rocky wanted to go into the many many reasons why that incident was never her fault to begin with, but he could tell that she just wanted someone to just listen. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she stood up.

"This…" She wiped her misty eyes. "This is no time for tears…"

She noticed he didn't say a word to her.

"Thank you Rocky…for just listening."

He smiled and just brought her into a friendly hug until.

"Rocky!"

Their hug quickly ended as they looked ahead to see Colt and the others running back towards them.

"Colt…" He said before letting Gracy stay behind.

He finally met up with them to see all three of them panting for air.

"What's wrong?" He asked sternly

"They're…They're here too." Tum said in between breaths.

"They?" He asked and then instantly knew what they were talking about. He then heard their footsteps. "Oh no…"

The steps were getting louder. There was no telling how many were following now.

"We have to move." Tum Tum voiced

Rocky nodded before he went over to Gracy and picked her up.

"Sorry Grace." He said before running off

"Rocky. What's the big idea now?"

"No time. We can't go this way."

She then looked over his shoulder and clinched his sleeve tightly as she saw over a dozen infected now chasing them.

Colt noticed Aaron panting hard as he tried to get away. He was beginning to slow down.

"Aaron!" He yelled.

Colt stopped in his tracks and waited for the young boy. He bent down and positioned himself.

"Come on kiddo. Climb on." Colt said to him

Aaron didn't skip a beat as he hopped onto Colt's back. He darted off to catch up with the others. The gap between the kids and the infected however was beginning to close inch by inch.

"I don't think I can run anymore!" Tum Tum exclaimed

Colt looked at both of his brothers cursed with exhaustion. Sooner or later he would be overcome with it too carrying Aaron around.

"Good…" Colt murmured

"What?" Tum Tum noticed "Why?"

Colt stopped and let Aaron off of his back.

"Because I'm tired of running." He took his stance

Rocky looked back and noticed Colt stopped.

"Colt don't!" He said letting Gracy down.

It was too late. He had charged off towards the mob letting out yell similar to a war cry. A zombie flipped forward and hit the ground as Colt gave him a clean clothesline right across the neck. There was no stopping him now. Kicking one of them in the stomach then taking it down with a well timed leg sweep. One tried to grab him from the front, but Colt grabbed both of his arms and managed to lean back and throw him over his body pounding the forest floor. He stood back up but was grabbed from behind pinning his arms together. Colt struggled to get free as he managed to jump and kick two of them away. Suddenly he felt himself get released as it was spun off of him and kicked in a random direction. He turned around to see that the kick came from Rocky.

"Colt what the hell are you doing?"

He looked back to his brother and smirked.

"Doing what we always do…"

Rocky tried to fight back his smirk as well but suddenly couldn't resist.

"Kick butt?" Rocky responded

"You know me all too well."

Now they were both side by side ready for combat as if they were fighting ordinary clumsy ninja goons and wannabes. They suddenly started their charge on the two boys, but they immediately defended themselves. No more running at this point. It was either kill or be killed. In their case killed again.

Rocky caught the arm of one and flipped him onto his back as he kick another away that attacked him from behind. He flipped forward and punched another square in the nose which threw him off balance and then he took his feet out from underneath. He turned around and saw another charging at him full speed. Rocky took off running from it until he saw long and thick tree ahead. Thinking quickly he did a running flip off of the tree and landed behind the infected. He took his head and smashed it into the tree he just finished flipping off of.

Back flipping away from the infected that pursued him, Colt stopped as he felt the ground below him become steeper. He was on the edge of a steep hill. It would not be a good idea to fall down there. Lucky for him he knew where these guys were going to go. One charged at him, and Colt quickly ducked as the infected person jumped over him and ended up rolling down the hill on his own. Two more charged and Colt jumped doing a split kick hitting both of them away. Another came for him and Colt lit him up with a combination of well timed punches. He then took his arm and flipped him onto his back then crushed his neck with his foot. The two infected he kicked away earlier came back. Colt grabbed one by his arm and held him down as he planted his foot into the other one, but he caught it. Reacting quickly, Colt forcefully flung him off and over sending him rolling down the hill then threw the other one he was holding down with him.

Rocky looked at the infected people that kept getting back up when he knocked them down.

'_This is hopeless.'_ He thought to himself

He looked over to see Gracy, Tum, and Aaron hiding behind the bushes watching in fear. Rocky ran over to them to check on them while the infected were still down.

"You guys alright?"

"We're fine Rocky, but they aren't going down."

"Rocky!" Colt shouted

They all looked to Colt who was then pointing past them. They all stood in shock as there was now an army of them charging out of nowhere.

"My God. How far did this infection spread?" Gracy nearly cried saying that

Colt began to pat himself down looking for his gun until he remembered…

"Oh no…I left it at Grandpa's cabin." He realized

Rocky picked Gracy up again. "Come on!" He yelled at everyone

Now they were once again being chased, being the hunted. It was now back to square one. Everyone quickly got up and ran behind Rocky. No way would they fight all of them. They had nowhere to hide and had almost no more energy to run. Then Rocky saw beaming lights from a jeep ahead hit his eyes. All five kids stop to cover their eyes from this light until they heard a unfamiliar voice.

"GET DOWN!"

Suddenly Rocky was able to make out somebody on a mounted gun standing in the back of the jeep. He was somehow able to tackle everyone to the ground when they heard the gun machine gun go off. The sound was so much louder than they expected, but then again they were pretty close to it. The even heard some of the infected make noises as they were hit and heard the empty shells drop onto the forest floor. Aaron screamed as the noise grew louder and scared him, and Gracy just held him closer covering his ears. They don't know how long they were lying there, but then the firing came to a cease. Slowly pulling his head up, Rocky turned around see that every infected that had been chasing them was lying on the ground dead.

"Guys…" He almost whispered

Everyone else pulled their heads up and looked back as well astonished by what they were seeing. Then the voice came back.

"Hey." The gruff voice said

They all turned to a muscular man in black wife beater, green military pants, and black combat boots exit the jeep and stand over top of them. His age couldn't be made out, but he had to at least be in his late thirties.

"Well…this is no place for kids." The man chuckled as he saw them lying there speechless

Maybe there is hope after all.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Break the Ice

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, but hang in there guys. Graduation is in three months for me, so I'm excited to be finally getting out of college. Read and review if you have time to do so. Thanks guys.

'_So much has happened since this incident began, an incident that would affect all of us for the rest of our lives. What started out as a peaceful romantic evening with my girlfriend quickly turned into something close to hell on Earth. As if I would know anything about what hell would really be like, but I would think this comes pretty close. That very day became nothing more than the start to our struggle for survival. Through all of the adventures my brothers and I shared, this one- wait…This is no adventure. Who am I kidding? This is no game. Too many people have died for me to say such a thing. It's like a nightmare, and sometimes I really wish it was only just that…a nightmare, but it's all too real…Somehow we keep making it out of the frying pan only to be chucked in another direction not knowing what to do next. There's always some new plan or destination. Sometimes I find myself clinching the 2 vials in my pocket that may be our only hope. I have to-…__**We**__ have to make it, and if I don't these 2 vials have to. I can't be careless. They're all depending on me, and I cannot let them down…'_

Rocky came from his trance when the jeep hit a small bump in the path of the forest floor. He glanced ahead to his left and saw the man that had rescued him and the others earlier from the horde of flesh eaters driving the jeep and a young man that looked to be around his age in the passenger's seat with short black hair, a pale complexion, and brown eyes. He then noticed the man spot him staring through the rearview mirror and Rocky's eyes slowly turned away from them. He felt someone gently grab his hand and immediately knew it was Gracy. He turned and could tell by the look on her face she was silent the whole ride which made her uneasy. Rocky couldn't blame her. It's moments like these during the initial time of calm that people would break the ice and introduce each other, but ever since they were rescued little to no words were exchanged between anyone. Heck they still didn't even know the names of the 2 people that just rescued them. It was weird…

'_Maybe I should say something…'_ Rocky thought to himself

But the words wouldn't form which was odd. Shaking the idea from his head he checked on the other side of the jeep to see Tum Tum playing that hand slapping game with Aaron. Rocky then checked behind his chair to see Colt sitting on the floor behind them all and was letting a smooth pebble go in and out of his fingers. Everyone seemed to be okay for now. He knew for sure that they were better off with these people rather than in the woods on their own and completely lost. Besides, nightfall had come, so he was thankful.

"Alright everyone. We're here." The man driving said.

They looked up ahead and saw what seemed to be like a small refuge or rebel camp. Tents set up all over with barricades and guards posted around each side. The jeep came to a stop and everyone unloaded and began walking towards the camp.

"Name's Ben." He said kind of out of nowhere expecting that to be a decent conversation

Taken back a bit, Rocky decided to introduce himself.

"Um…My name's Rocky. This is…"

"Gracy." She finished for him

"The name's Colt, and that's Tum Tum and Aaron."

Ben snickered a bit hearing the boys' names and continued walking. Everyone else kind of looked at each other. Colt rolled his eyes, but they continued to follow Ben through the camp. They quickly caught up and Rocky was able to get out a question.

"Excuse me uh…Ben sir. What exactly is this place and what are you doing all the way out here?"

Ben continued walking but quickly explained.

"We were one of the many squads that were sent into the city that was just hit by that growing infection. It just about wiped out the entire city. We were…" He thought for a moment. "…on our way by helicopter, but our engines failed and well…you can guess the rest."

"How long have you all been here?" Gracy asked

"We've been here about a week. Communications are down and we can't get anyone to help us."

Colt took a step forward.

"What have you all been doing out here all this time then?" Colt asked

"Surviving. That's it." He stared off elsewhere

The teens just looked at each other again semi-satisfied with his answer until they heard Ben speak again.

"Wade." He said sternly

The young man came up next to Ben and stood.

"Yeah Dad." The teen answered in a low voice

"Show these kids where they will be sleeping." He said walking toward another direction

"Alright. You guys will be sleeping over here."

Wade instantly walked off expecting the others to immediately follow, which they did.

"Your dad is quite the talkative one." Colt said while following Wade along with the others through the camp.

"Eh you get used to it after a while. Just he's a busy guy is all."

"If you say so." He responded

"That reminds me. How did you all end up all the way out here anyway?"

"The same way you all ended up here. Our ride crashed." Tum Tum butted in

"Hmph. Seems like the most popular way to get stranded nowadays."

"You can say that again." Rocky sighed

Wade looked back at the group and noticed Gracy limping a bit on her own.

"Hey you alright?" Wade asked stopping the group

Gracy looked at the boy and answered.

"Oh…um I'm okay. My ankle is just sore but its been through worse."

"You need help? You shouldn't be walking on that ankle."

"It's fine. I don't need any help really."

Rocky stepped in.

"Trust me. She made up her mind about receiving that kind of help from people." Rocky looked back at Gracy. "She's pretty tough." He managed to smirk

Gracy gave him a grateful grin in return.

"Well if you say so." Wade continued on

They finally reached a medium sized grey tent that appeared to be empty. Wade pulled the openings apart from each other allowing light from the camp to beam in.

"This…" He gave a short pause "is where you will be sleeping."

The others kids came in from behind him as they observed their temporary home. Colt was first in with Gracy bringing up the rear as Aaron clung to her hand. She managed to put the pain of her ankle to the side for a while now that they were safe. There were small 4 small foldout beds that lying across from each other with small pillows and grey covers. They couldn't complain. It beat trying to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chairs of a noisy helicopter for days. The last time they remember having a decent rest was at Aaron's home.

"I know its no four star hotel, but it's what we got for now."

Rocky quickly turned around shaking his head.

"No no. It's fine. We're grateful for this. Very grateful."

Wade nodded silently with no expression on his face and turned around. He made a small waving gesture with his hand signaling his exit. The tent then was left in silence as the covers of the tent opening closed.

"So what do you think Rock?" Colt said breaking the silence

Rocky ran his fingers through his hair as he avoided the stitched up cut he got from the car accident from when this all began.

"I don't know." He replied

Tum Tum went and sat on one of the small foldout beds that were in the tent. Rocky soon followed and sat next to him. He put a hand on Tum's knee.

"You alright?" He asked casually

"I'm okay, but what are we supposed to do now?"

"We should stay here until help arrives." Gracy unintentionally cut in

"Do we even know how long that's going to be? I mean how long have these guys even been here?" Rocky responded

"I would love to ask, but Admiral Getoutofmyface isn't exactly the kind for chit chat." Colt spoke

"Yeah he seemed to have way too much on his plate to even speak to us." Gracy added

Aaron suddenly mumbled something to himself and walked over to the nearest foldout bed and fell on it. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out snoring. Everyone else just watched and tried not to laugh knowing that would only wake him.

"Well it has been a while since we have gotten a good sleep." Colt snickered

"Yeah I'm pretty…tired myself." Gracy yawned

"Then we should all get some shuteye. We can try and maybe figure all of this out in the morning." Rocky stood up. "Okay who is sharing a bed then?"

At that point Tum Tum sprinted to the bed across from him and jumped on it.

"Shotgun!" He yelled laughing

"No way twerp. I am not sharing a bed with anyone. Move it." He threatened

Tum Tum stuck out his tongue.

"I said move it…" Colt approached when they all heard Gracy.

"Guys."

They all turned in her direction to see her taking off Aaron's shoes and putting him under the covers. He was already fast asleep.

"You don't have to worry about sharing a bed. Aaron and I will be fine in this one." She smiled

"You sure?" Rocky asked her

Gracy had her own shoes off as she slid under the covers with the boy.

"Yeah I'm sure. You guys just go ahead and try to relax. We had a long day."

With that she closed her eyes and became silent. Rocky and the other two shrugged and silently went to their own beds. The shoes came off and it wasn't long until they were lying down on their mattresses and heard the chattering of the other men that were also stationed at the camp. Minor noise such as that however could not keep them from getting a well deserved rest.

**End Chapter**

Kind of short I know but bear with me and my slow updates. Thanks for reading. I'll have the next chapter posted when I'm able to get it up.


	5. Trouble Trouble and More Trouble

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. You know how life is. I hope you find this chapter to be worth the wait. Oh and btw one more term and I'm done with college! Woot!

Officer Samuel Douglas stood nervously waiting outside the front entrance of the refugee center which was stationed in a local basketball gym miles away from the city where the infection first started. He watched as a large green truck carrying people approached and stopped yards away from him. Taking in a deep breath, he made his way to the rear of the truck and watched as survivors of his home town began to exit one by one. As they emptied, he saw a lot of familiar people that he would see in the city and in his neighborhood. A lot of familiar faces exited the truck, but to his dismay, the three familiar faces he was hoping would come off of the truck never appeared. Rubbing his mustache, he makes his way over to a soldier who was writing on a clipboard.

"Excuse me."

The soldier comes to attention and addresses him.

"Yes."

"Are you sure this is the last group of people you're bringing in? I mean are there anymore evacuation trucks going back in?"

"Sorry sir. That was the last one that was supposed to come in. We have no more evacuation trucks going in until we get more information."

Sam gritted his teeth almost visibly.

"How long do you think that will be?"

He hunched his shoulders slightly.

"We're not too sure, but we're doing everything we can."

A blanket of disappointment visibly covered his face.

"I see…Thank you."

The soldier nodded and with that he went off elsewhere to continue his duties. Sam stood there by himself as he watched the survivors continue getting off the truck. He saw a mother with her two little girls. She carried one while the other held her hand. It made Sam think about his three boys. Just thinking that there was a possibly of them being hurt or even worse just made his knees feel weak. He never felt so helpless before now. He suddenly felt a hand come and gently grasp his shoulder. He didn't have to even think twice to know that it was his wife. He turned around and gave her the news she was waiting for.

"Any luck?" She asked desperately.

He shook his head.

"Oh Sam…" She said fighting back the tears she felt forming

He pulled her into his arms, but she didn't cry.

"Listen honey. We will find them. Our boys are smart and will look out for each other. They are just out there." He paused "We…wejust have to find them now."

He felt his wife take in a deep breath before speaking.

"I just pray that they are safe…"

Sam sighed and rested his chin on her head.

"Me too…"

Just then Sam saw his partner Jerry coming out of the center towards them.

"Something wrong Jer?"

"No but I think you would want to see this."

Jessica and Sam both looked at each other and then followed Jerry inside.

"I think that there is another set of evacuees coming to this place." Jerry said while walking

Sam became confused.

"But that can't be possible. I just saw the last truck come in less than five minutes ago."

"No Sam. Not by land but by air."

"A helicopter?" Jessica guessed

"Exactly. Two days ago we got a radio transmission from a helicopter that had survivors with him. He didn't say how many, but he said that a most of them were children."

Jessica's eyes went wide as she looked at her husband. Sam was equally surprised but wanted to be sure.

"Sam…" She said to him

"Did the pilot say anything else? Like names, ages, anything?" Sam added

"That's basically all he said. After that the signal broke, and we lost contact with him, but we got a hold of him later."

"Did he say where he was when he gave you this information?"

"He said he was over the forests outside of the city. About 25 miles away. After that he stopped responding to our radio calls."

Sam thought to himself for a moment.

"Listen Jerry. I want you to go back and dig up anymore information about that chopper or anything else that you can find."

"I don't think there is much else I can get, but I'll definitely try."

"I'm counting on you."

Jerry nodded and headed back inside as Jessica turned to face him again.

"Sam I just know that it's the boys. I can feel it. They are out there somewhere."

"I believe it too. We're going to find them okay? Don't give up hope Jess. We will bring them back."

A small silence passed between the two before Sam took his wife's hand into his as they continued to observe the busy area around them

Rocky turned in his sleep as coming in and out of consciousness, but it was hard to fall back into his peaceful slumber again. Suddenly he noticed a heavenly aroma that filled the air enough to the point that it made his empty stomach growl. It was the powerful smell of bacon, and with that he gave in and decided to just open his eyes. He stretched in his bed and sat up to see that everyone else in the tent wasn't there.

"Guys?" He said while rubbing his eyes

Knowing he wouldn't get an immediate response he roughly fixed his bed hair, hopped into his shoes and casually left the tent. He came out to see his brothers along with Gracy and Aaron at their own table next to their tent eating bacon and scrambled eggs. Tum Tum looked up from his plate for a brief moment then spotted Rocky.

"Bout time you got up." Tum said with a full mouth of eggs

"Tum don't talk with your mouth full." Rocky sighed

Gracy turned to Rocky and patted the empty space on the bench next to her that she saved for him.

"Look I saved you a plate." Gracy laughed

"Yeah come on Rock. Eat up. It's been forever since we had a decent meal." Colt added

"Well you're right about that."

Rocky came to the table and sat with them. As he sat he just looked around the camp noticing the soldiers chatting amongst themselves while they ate. Then he looked at his plate while everyone else began digging in. He sat silently.

"Sure looks good." He said staring at the food

"If it looks so good, why aren't you eating it?" Gracy asked

"You don't like your eggs scrambled?" little Aaron asked

"No it's not that." Rocky smirked

"Well there has got to be a reason as to why you're just picking at it, so out with it." Colt finally said

Rocky gave the others that look to let them know that they were prying and shook it off.

"It's nothing…Don't worry about it."

"Rocky…" Colt and Tum said in unison

Knowing that brushing it off was never going to be enough to throw off the interest of his brothers, Rocky looked around before saying anything then continued.

"I don't know guys…" He looks around again. "Something about this whole thing feels…off."

"What do you mean?" Tum Tum asked

"Well I knew they would feed us at some point, but scrambled eggs and bacon? Aren't these guys supposed to be in the military or something? Why are they giving us unappetizing dried up military food rations? I mean…who brings this stuff out on a rescue mission?"

"You would rather eat some stale, old food ration than this?" Colt added

"No, but unless they slaughtered a wild pig and found a random chicken coop out here…nevermind."

Gracy grabbed Rocky's hand gently.

"Look Rocky, we've been through a lot. Let's just try and get our heads back together, relax a bit and eat up. You still need your strength whether you believe it or not, so take advantage of what we have now ok?"

Rocky looked down at his very appealing plate then back up at the others. He let out a long drawn sigh.

"Okay you're rigtht." He said while picking up his fork.

Finishing his last bite of his eggs, Rocky wiped his mouth with his napkin and took a sip of his bottled water. He wished he could have had some orange juice instead, but who was he to complain?

"You all done?" Colt asked him from across the table

Leaning back, Rocky patted his stomach in satisfaction.

"Oh yeah." He grinned from cheek to cheek

Just then Tum Tum let out a loud and long belch.

"Tum tum!" Rocky said disgusted "Why would you do that at the table?"

"Haha well excuse me." He said holding back some more laughter. ", but I could have chose the other exit you know."

Rocky shook his head when Colt began to laugh along with Tum Tum. Soon Gracy broke a smirk.

The contagious laughter soon got to Rocky. Even in all the seriousness of letting off your gas at the table, he couldn't help but find comfort in just laughing along with them about it. They had all had a laugh that seemed way too long overdue.

Later that day everyone seemed to be on their own. Rocky was sitting with Gracy at a table talking while Tum Tum was taking a relaxing nap in the tent. Colt was watching Aaron as he played pretending to be a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. He picked up a stick and swung it around pretending it was his sword as he fought his imaginary forces of evil. Colt sat and watched silently as he smirked to himself.

"Hey you're getting pretty good." Colt said admiring his 'swordsmanship' skills

"I'm not just good. I'm morphinominal!" He said striking a fighting pose with his pretend sword

Colt laughed to himself.

"Well none of us have a think to worry about as long as you're here then right?"

Aaron bravely nodded. Through all of the turmoil that was going on around them, he is still able to explore his imagination. Colt admired that about the young boy's personality. He looked behind him and noticed the tent where he and the others were staying in. He remembered Tum was in there sleeping. He turned back to face Aaron who was still playing.

"Hey Aaron. I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on the others. Wait for me right here okay?" He said getting up off the ground

He stopped, turned to Colt and nodded between his breaths from all of his playing.

"Hehe, ok just stay right there."

With that he ran off. As Colt made his way across the camp, Wade noticed him run by and glanced. Remembering there was a little kid they brought with them he decides to see if that's who Colt was with before he ran off. Wade walked back casually to see Aaron playing all by himself with his pretend sword. Giving a bit of a dry chuckle he approached the boy.

"So you wanna be a super hero huh?"

Aaron stopped his playing upon seeing a not so familiar face as his stick dropped to his side. He didn't answer. Wade let out a smirk.

"Well how about we stop pretending. Want to be a real hero? I can give you that chance."

Aaron's unsure expression was changed as it lit up into an irresistible smile.

Colt poked his head into the tent to see Tum Tum still asleep. Nodding to himself he quietly exited to see on his left Gracy and Rocky still talking. About what he didn't want to know. Something probably mushy and sappy like how her cheeks are like the color of rose pedals or something corny like that he thought to himself rolling his eyes. Colt finally made it back to where he left Aaron only to find that he wasn't there. He could have sworn at that moment he felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes darted from one direction to another trying to spot the small six year old but to no avail until he saw the stick that Aaron used as a sword lying on the ground. Colt ran over to it and picked it up. Looking at it many thoughts ran through his mind, but one thought stuck with him.

'_I have to find him now.'_

Colt ran off into the forest in hopes of finding him before something else did.

"I don't…know about this." Aaron said slowly backing away

"What's the matter kid? You're not gonna let some rotten flesh heads scare you off are you? I thought you were a hero." Wade said with his handgun pointed at the four wandering infected that were unaware of their presence.

"I- I am, but…"

"So then do as I told you earlier. Cap one of em and you're an instant hero." He said holding the handgun in front of Aaron as a signal for him to take it.

Aaron just stared at the gun almost paralyzed.

"But…"

"Just take it kid. Look I'll shoot one for you." He effortlessly aimed his gun…

"No wait!" He yelled before he fired.

But he was too late. The bullet went right through the temple of one infected and he fell to the floor dead. This gunshot however alerted the other three. Briefly sniffing at their surroundings, they saw the two boys standing in the open. Aaron looked one of them dead in their cold and red eyes as blood leaked from his mouth and the huge bite mark on his neck dripped of blood and saliva. It let out a menacing growl and charged followed by the other two.

"Now's your chance pal." Wade said jamming the gun in the child's hand.

Feeling that handgun force its way into his little fingers paralyzed him with fear as he watched the three get closer.

As he continued into the woods, Colt's mind wandered as he continued his search wondering if Aaron just wandered off on his own, or if something came and took him. He began to regret wandering off on his own to search for him. Maybe he could have at least brought Rocky with him, but it was too late now. Going back would only waste time if he had any. Suddenly he heard a gunshot in the distance followed by a scream.

"Aaron?" He called taking off further into the woods

Colt could only hear his feet hit the leaves on the forest floor and the wind rush past his ears as he dashed in the direction of the sound. Aaron was in serious danger. He jumped over a small ledge and landed to hear another shot. It was closer now.

"Come on just shoot em. It's that easy." He heard another voice say

Colt came around the corner see Aaron standing with Wade facing 2 charging zombies and Wade once again trying to force Aaron to hold the gun. Colt's temper suddenly flared as he ran towards the two. Holding the gun in his hand, Aaron froze once more and the infected pair was getting too close. Suddenly a figure came up from behind Aaron and kicked one dead in the face causing it to roll back. Aaron looked up to see Colt pushing him behind him, then proceeded to spin kick the other one down. Colt knew that wasn't the end of the two as he took his stance.

The two infected recovered from where they were knocked down and quickly charged again giving Colt little time to react accordinly. All he could do was cover Aaron at that point as he knelt on the ground with Aaron trembling between his arms.

Wade with a disappointed sigh shot off two bullets into their heads almost effortlessly, and they both fell to the floor and flailed until they finally died.

He took a long look at the two boys. A small uncomfortable silence followed as Colt observed the two corpses then he felt the hand that was clinching his shirt begin to tremble. Colt quickly pulled Aaron away to check on him.

"Are you okay?" He said quickly looking him over

"I…wanna go back." He responded with tears beginning to form

"Hey hey." Colt said in a calm voice "You're okay now. We're gonna be fine. We can head back to the camp and you can keep playing okay?"

"I just wanna go back!" He said hugging Colt and letting out his tears.

Colt stood there looking down at Aaron not sure what to say back to him until he spotted Wade out the corner of his eye reloading his gun. He quickly stood up.

"What the hell were you doing?" He said causing him to turn around

"Little squirt seemed bored, so instead of him playing pretend I thought I would teach him how to fight for real."

"Giving a gun…to a six year old? And bring him out here of all places to test it out? You could have gotten him killed!"

"Chill out. He's alive isn't he?"

Colt might as well have been a bull with his own eyes painted red because he felt rage begin to build inside him as he clinched his fist. It was like this was just a big game to him. He took a step forward only to feel Aaron's trembling hand still on his shirt. He looked behind him to find Aaron still tightly clinched to him. Colt stopped in his tracks and looked at Wade again. Wade rolled his eyes and continued to fiddle with his gun.

Disgusted…Colt turned back with Aaron to get them both back to camp only to freeze dead in his tracks.

"Aaron…don't move…"

It wasn't like Aaron could move anyway. The boys were cut off from the way they came into the forest by a pack of ravenous wolves, and they all seemed infected.

**End of chapter**


	6. One Lead Another Disaster

"I know I keep asking you this Grace, but how is that ankle now?" Rocky said peeking under the table to see her ankles crossed.

"The pain is pretty dull, so I can walk on my own without much trouble now." She smiled at her boyfriend.

"That's great." He added calmly looking back up at her again.

Gracy pecked him on the cheek and held on to his arm as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's a great feeling."

"What is?" Rocky asked her looking off into the camp at the armed men chatting amongst themselves.

"Feeling safe again…I haven't felt this way since we were on the helicopter."

Rocky hesitated before responding.

"…Yeah." He said sounding a little dull

Gracy sat up.

"Rocky. What's wrong? Ever since you woke up this morning, something has been on your mind and you never really told us what it was."

"That's because you and Colt were too busy trying to get me to stuff my face." He joked

She slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Well do you see any food here now?"

Rocky put on a cheap grin when he saw what she was obviously getting at.

"No."

"Spill it." She smiled. "What's bothering you?"

Rocky's cheap grin faded slowly. Letting out an audible sigh, Rocky stood up with Gracy's hand in his and they both made their way towards the edge of the camp out of earshot of the soldiers.

"Okay. It's just something about this place, this situation, and these people. It's too…I don't know how to put it." He said rubbing his hand through his hair

"I'm not following you. Is it their actions or something that makes you suspicious?"

"Yes. That's it but, it's something more. I…I feel like they have different plans other than finding rescue."

"Now you're not making any sense Rocky."

Rocky walked over to sit down with his back against a tall, thick tree. His chest rose and fell again before he spoke again.

"I don't know Grace." He paused and thought to himself. "This group seems a bit _too_ organized to have ended up 'stranded' here." He stressed to her

"What? You think they actually want to be out here?"

"Think about it. They have been here for more than a week, and not once have I come across any of them thinking of a way for us to get out of here."

"Rocky just because you can't see them doing it…"

"Gracy trust me on this." He cut her off. "Also they first said that their helicopter crashed, but they rescued us using a…?"

"Jeep…" She finished for him

"Exactly. The stories that we are getting aren't adding up, but only bring more questions. That also brings up Ben's son, Wade. He looks a bit young to be out here doesn't he? I mean he looks about around my age, but still…why bring him, and how was he even allowed to come in the first place?"

She stood silent for a moment and watched him as he just looked off further into the woods. Gracy slowly made her way to him, sat beside him against the tree and wrapping her hands around his arm staying close to him.

"You're probably just very stressed out and thinking way too far into this Rocky." She almost whispered

Shaking his head Rocky stood up leaving her grip. Gracy watched on as he left her.

"I'm sorry Grace." He turned around. "But I can't rest easy until I know what is really going on here."

With that he walked back into the camp.

"Sam." Jerry called from his workstation

Samuel turned from where he was speaking with a few other officers and excused himself.

"Excuse me for a moment please." He said before parting ways

"What's the scoop Jerry? Anything good?"

"Just maybe." He ruffled through some paperwork. "I just got confirmation from our communications team that we received a call from one of the other stationed base much bigger than ours. They wanted to see if a helicopter of theirs carrying passengers might have landed here."

"You mean the one that we think might be carrying the boys?"

"Possibly. They only said that one was sent out to scope the area and observe the damage, but ended up rescuing some people instead."

Sam felt it in his gut. It had to be the same helicopter. No question about it. He cleared his head for a moment and refocused. Right then a thought struck him.

'_Of course!'_ He thought

"Sam? You okay man?" Jerry asked noticing his blank stare

He came back to his senses.

"Jerry. Where is the base that this helicopter was heading to located?"

"Just southeast of the city, why?"

"And from the last radio transmission you mentioned that it was about 20 miles away from the city before you lost connection?"

"Yeah, so?"

Sam scrambled as he grabbed a large map of the area spread it on the desk in front of him and Jerry knocking over multiple objects and not caring where they fell. He pulled out a red marker from off the desk.

"Here…" He said while circling a small area of the map multiple times. "This is about 20-25 miles southeast from the city around the time of the last transmission. If that helicopter didn't make it to its original destination or our base then it must be in this area…where it lost connection." He rubbed his chin.

"Well I'll be damned. You might be onto something, but how do we know that that's the area we lost connection with them is the actual place they ended up at?"

"I know it's a bit of a long shot, but this is all we got right now. I want to go check it out. Think you can get us a chopper to get out to that area?"

"I can pull some strings. Give me an hour."

"Thanks Jerry." He acknowledged before heading off to find Jessica

'_Five of them…'_ Colt nervously thought to himself as he counted the infected wolves that growled at all three of them. _'Great now we have to deal with infected animals…all because of this idiot.' _

The wolves had dark fur…well patches of mangled fur with dark red eyes, and fangs that dripped with excessive saliva and foam.

"You got a plan Mr. Macho?" Wade said out loud

"_Quiet you idiot." _Colt hissed back in a whisper.

Colt felt his hands slowly tug Aaron backwards towards him as the wolves inched closer by every step.

"Hmph. No point in playing dead now, they are gonna kill us regardless." He said nonchalantly

Wade aimed his gun and the wolves eyes all shifted towards him.

The shot was fired, and one of them went down.

'_That son of a-…'_ He thought turning with Aaron to run

The four remaining wolves ran forward. More shots were fired but this time he wasn't so great with his aim. Those things were quick. One pounced forward ferociously over a great distance at Colt and Aaron. Almost as if Colt had sensed this particular wolf's presence, he spun around and lodged his foot straight into the beast's throat in mid-air which sent it back letting out a painful yelp. However, it recovered quickly and continued its chase. Colt and Aaron managed to run by Wade who was still stationary planning to kill all of them. He aimed his gun this time again only to hear…

_-click-_

Pistol was empty.

"Shit." Wade said to himself as he turned to follow Colt and Aaron in their getaway

The three boys ran through the forest as they heard menacing growls and barks from close behind. They should have been caught by now, but something was keeping them going. It was pure adrenaline and fear. It's amazing what these two things can do for people when struggling for their very survival. Either use it to your advantage and live or let it overwhelm you and die. Option two was definitely not an answer.

While running, Wade was able to get his gun reloaded. He turned his body slightly to let off a few rounds and taking out another one of the wolves. The boys were now running further and further away from the camp site to the point where even Wade was unfamiliar with the area as they fled. Suddenly Colt and Aaron felt the ground underneath them become steep as they both tripped and rolled down a steep hill in the forest. They both screamed as they slid and rolled down the hill. Hearing their voices, Wade turns his attention back forward only to see the steep slope too late. He fell right along with them. The 3 remaining wolves however, stopped their pursuit as they watched their prey escape them.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: ** The story is gonna start to pick up in the next chapter. I didn't want to jam it all into one scene. It's a bit too much. Anyway thanks for reading, and feel free to review or give pointers.


	7. Leaking Truth

**A/N:** Hey I'm back guys, and no I have not quit. Graduated College with my Bachelors in Web Development and I just got a new job! I'm extremely happy! The updates will be slow, but it will get updated. Read and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Rocky walked through the camp to see the other soldiers chatting amongst themselves. Judging by their expressions, they looked like as if rescue was the last thing on their minds, and it was really starting to bother him.

'_I've got to get down to the bottom of this.'_ He thought shaking his head

What Rocky was thinking about doing next was pretty risky. Last thing he wanted to do was piss off a bunch of armed men out in the middle of nowhere. His attention shifted when he heard another group of men laughing and chatting while exiting one of the larger tents on the far end of the camp. Something about that tent just…drew Rocky towards it more than the others. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was going to follow the instinct to investigate it anyway.

Trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, Rocky casually made his way to the other side of the camp. Right when no one was looking, he stuck his head slightly inside to see that it was empty. Rocky quickly pulled his head out when he heard the men in the area let out a noisy guffaw. When he turned he realized they were just laughing amongst themselves…again. They had not noticed that he was in front of the tent as their backs were still turned to him. Obviously startled, Rocky rolled his eyes slightly and quickly took this chance to slip inside. He was finally in.

The first thing Rocky noticed was a two-way radio sitting on a long table on the side of the tent. Relief hit Rocky like a semi hitting a skyscraper when he saw it.

"I wonder if it works…" He said to himself as he took a few steps towards it.

Suddenly he heard footsteps.

'_Shit…'_ He thought

The tent opened to two men entering.

"I swear we just got done doing this like 10 minutes ago. You want to do this again? It's not that funny anymore." The first man said

"Ah shaddup. This is probably the only form of entertainment I have next to killing those freaks out in the woods for fun." The other shot back

"You act like such a kid sometimes you know that?" He said clearly not amused

"Shhh." He said while turning the dial to the radio. He flipped a few switches and then held a button. A few seconds passed before he finally began to speak into it.

"Hello? Hello? This zombie outbreak has us stranded out here. Is anyone there?" He paused. "Can you read us? Please answer!"

"You'd think after other six times you did this today, you would get bored with these fake emergency calls and call it quits by now." The other man said folding his arms.

"_Shut up!" _He whispered

Rocky was already hidden behind one of the few beds that were in the tent. He remained motionless and at the same time confused. To his surprise however, someone responded. It was a female voice on the other end.

"Yes sir we can hear you. Are you injured, and are there others with you?"

"It's horrible. I'm here with my son and wife, but my brother was bitten by one of them and he seems to be getting worse." He said in the best fake panicked voice imaginable

"Try to calm down sir." Her tone was urgent yet professional. "Can you tell me where you are?"

"We're at – with – people dying –plea- hurry! I don't thi-"

"Sir you are breaking up. I'm not getting everything you are saying. You're going to have to-"

Before she could finish the man turned off the radio and began to laugh uncontrollably like an immature teen.

"There you had your fun. We've done this way too much today, so I don't know how you find this the least bit entertaining."

"Psh. What a stick in the mud." He picked up his weapon and strapped it over his shoulder. "Let's go back out then. Next time I just won't invite you when I do this."

"Oh the things I would miss out on…"

Rocky heard both of them exit the tent. By this time he had his fist clenched rather tightly. He couldn't believe it. They could have possibly been rescued by now, but these idiots were too busy fooling around out here playing "Cowboys and Zombies". His beliefs had now been confirmed. These guys were out here intentionally which only means more trouble for him and the others. Rocky peaked over the bed to make sure the coast was clear before standing up. He was right. The tent was empty. He quickly stood up and made his way over to the radio.

"Okay…now how do I work this thing?" He said running his hand through his hair. "Maybe if I just…"

Just as he began to reach for one of the nobs, Rocky heard more footsteps coming. This time hiding wasn't an option, so he bailed by ducking under the tent and crawling out before they got in.

He stirred slightly as he felt his sore body lie on the forest floor. His eyes opened to only to have blurred vision, and his head felt light and foggy. Confusion would not be enough to describe what Colt was feeling at that moment. It wouldn't even be a good place to start, but one thing however went through his mind when he was conscious…

'_I'm gonna kill em.'_

He managed to push himself up off of the ground onto his knees. He brushed all of the dead leaves and dirt from his clothes and hair and slowly stood up. He was still shaken up from the wolves from earlier, but managed.

"Aaron…?" He managed to call out as he looked around for him.

It didn't take long to spot the small child laying a few feet away from him. He was on his back unconscious as well. Colt rushed over to him.

"Hey. Hey wake up man."

Aaron let out a small moan. Slowly the small boy's eyes opened seeing Colt down looking down at him.

"Aaron. You alright?" He asked gently shaking him

He carefully sat up as he was examined. Nothing seemed broken. They both were a bit scratched up from the fall but no real harm done.

"Where…where are we?" The young boy asked looking around

"I'm not sure. We'll have to find our way back. Where the heck is Wade?" Agitation loomed in his tone.

Aaron shrugged lightly as he rubbed his face.

"Well anyway. I have to get us back to the camp…"

Colt looked back up at the hill that they had all fallen down to escape the wolves that had chased them. The hill was steep but not so steep that they wouldn't be able to climb back up with some good effort.

"If you're going to try and climb back up that hill I wouldn't recommend it." A voice called out

Colt immediately recognized the voice and turned to see the one face he wasn't happy to see that wasn't a zombie. It was Wade leaning against one of the trees as he was fiddling with his combat knife. Colt felt his blood begin slowly boil. He quickly stood up and made his way towards him, grabbed him by his shirt and forced his back up against the tree holding him there.

"This is all your fault you jackass! What the hell were you thinking?"

Wade's glare quickly met Colt's.

"Hey get your paws off." He said shoving him away

"You could have gotten us all killed! Why would you go and do something like that?" Anger thundered in his voice

"Well you're alive aren't ya? Stop complaining."

Wade's voice made it seemed like the entire situation never phased him.

"We barely made it out of there, and now we're lost with only God knows what out in this forest ready to kill us."

"Well to me this is the most interesting thing to happen to me all week, but so far you're ruining it for me."

'_Un-freakin-believable.'_ Colt thought.

Colt suddenly felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to see it was Aaron.

"Colt. When are we gonna go back? It's scary out here."

"Soon…" He turned away from Wade and kneeled with Aaron. "We'll get back soon. We just need to find out where we are."

Colt looked up and around to see nothing but endless forest and the hill that they tumbled down while trying to escape from the wolves. He then turned back to Wade.

"How long will it take us to get back?"

"How should I know?" He said as if he didn't care. "I'm going to find my own way back."

Wade began to walk off.

Colt clenched his fist, but restrained himself. He needed to control his anger for now while he was in front of Aaron. Pissing off Wade wouldn't be a good idea because he knew that if he wanted to find his way back in one piece, he'd have to work with Wade. He quickly found his fist unclenching.

"Wait…" Colt called out

Wade stopped in his tracks and turned to face Colt and Aaron.

He stood up.

"Look…This is a…a dire situation. I don't see us getting back safely if we split up…not in these woods."

"**I** will be just fine." Wade spat

Colt had to hold his tongue on what he really wanted to say. Admitting that he needed help from someone who is basically a reckless asshole was enough to make him gag, but in reality Colt did not need his help getting back but with Aaron there he couldn't take any chances. What if something happened to Colt on the way back? Who would get Aaron back to the camp? It would have to be Wade.

"Me and Aaron need your help getting back. You may not know everything around this area but you definitely are familiar with it."

"This is true." He said back.

"Look we really need your help. Please…"

Wade looked Colt right in the eyes and saw Aaron behind him waiting on an answer.

"…Fine."

He still felt his heart racing from when he barely made it out of the tent without being discovered as he made his way back through to camp to find Gracy. He still couldn't wrap his head around why these men would be goofing off at a time like this. All he knew was that he had to get to that radio and find help. It was their only way out.

Gracy was still sitting on the edge of camp where Rocky left her. It wasn't long until she spotted her boyfriend with an unsettling look on his face as he kept checking behind himself as if he were being followed. She quickly stood up.

"Rocky?" She questioned

"I found a radio." He quickly voiced without making eye contact

"What?" She said not quite catching it.

"I said I found a radio."

Gracy shook her head.

"Rocky. Of course they are going to have radios, but it's probably broken, and…"

"It's not broken Grace." He said cutting her off "It works."

Gracy was taken back by his sudden abnormal behavior, but she remained silent and let him finish.

"These guys. It's like they aren't interested in rescue at all. It's just a game to them."

"Go on…" She said knowing it was best to let him finish

He let out a deep breath.

"I know this isn't making any sense to you Grace, but it's the truth. I just came across them using the radio to make fake calls for help on it. There's no telling how long they have been doing this. It's just a big joke to them."

It finally began to sink in with her, and now she finally felt her hand that was holding Rocky's arm clench tighter and tighter without noticing.

"Ouch Grace." He said softly

She came back to her senses.

"Oh, sorry." She said quickly letting go.

The anger that Rocky had experienced earlier in the tent Gracy then felt in that moment. She slowly walked back to the tree she was sitting against earlier and leaned against it.

"So I guess once again, we're on our own." She said staring at the dirt below her shoes

"Grace we have to get to that radio and call for help. Real help this time."

"Are you crazy? Rocky, you will get caught."

"And what do you think will happen to us when those infected in the forest finally overrun this small camp? What then?"

She quickly saw his point.

"We need to get out of here before that happens."

"So then…What's your plan?"

"Well first we will have to get Colt and Aaron over here and-"

"_HEY! LET GO OF ME!"_

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by the yell of a familiar voice within the camp.

"Was that?" Gracy said

Rocky's eyes went wide.

"That was Tum!"

**End Chapter**

Thanks for the reviews guys. Next chapter is coming. Not sure when but it's coming! BTW Action scenes next chapter so be ready! :)


	8. Friend or Foe

**A/N:** What can I say? I was very busy. Plus writer's block sucks =/

Colt continued to follow Wade through the woods with Aaron tagging closely behind him. He could only watch Wade silently as he followed him and tried to figure him out. He thought back about what Rocky had mentioned earlier that day about his suspicions, about this supposed rescue squad. Now he was beginning to think the same way about them.

"Hey Wade…"

"What is it?" He said dryly as they were walking

Colt sighed. The subject he was going to bring up was a touchy one and probably not the best time to mention it, but he had to know.

"Are you guys really stranded out here?"

Wade continued walking and did not answer. Colt waited a little longer for a response but never got one.

"Wade…" He said a little more sternly

"Of course we're stranded out here..."

Colt paused shortly before speaking again.

"No offense, but it doesn't seem that way to me."

Wade stopped in his tracks causing Colt and Aaron to stop a few feet behind him.

"You know what? I don't really care what it seems like to you. If you don't want to be here, don't follow me."

"I'm not saying that, and you know good and well that isn't what I want right now. I just want to know why you get such kicks out of the situation we're in."

Wade remained silent with his back still facing them. Colt continued on.

"My brothers and I barely escaped the city where this whole thing started with our lives and our sanity. It was a freaking nightmare, so I don't see how anyone could find pleasure in killing these. I also don't get why you would bring a six year old out here to shoot infected either. This isn't a video game you know."

Colt felt his anger begin to slowly rise within him when he said that but was able to keep it in to the point where it wasn't noticeable.

"You wouldn't even understand." Wade responded

Colt didn't care to know at this point. Now he was just beginning to vent.

"Why should I need to understand? I just want to live. Nothing more and nothing less. The sooner you understand that the better."

Wade turned to face him with eyes full of annoyance and anger.

"Look. The moment we get back to the camp, you can just stay inside a tent for all I care. Just stay out of my way."

"We don't want to stay in a tent while all you guys do is goof off. We want rescue!"

"Well you're not getting it here!" He yelled back

Colt remained silent and a bit taken back by Wade's outburst, but at the same time saw it coming.

"The moment we get back to camp, you grab your little friends and leave. If you want rescue, look elsewhere…I have better things to do."

With that Wade continued on walking.

"Come on Aaron…" He instructed continuing to follow the angered teen

Hearing the shout of his youngest brother, Rocky rushed back into camp with Gracy trailing behind him. The first thing they noticed was a crowd of men gathered in the middle of the camp. They were all gathered around the tent where Tum was left sleeping.

"Tum?" Rocky called out while running towards the crowd.

A few of the men turned around and gave the both the teens a small opening which they used to squeeze through the tight crowd. They pushed their way through till they came out front.

"Tum?" He called again as soon as he broke the crowd.

"You sneaky bastards!" An angry voice called from inside the tent.

It was Ben coming out of the tent almost dragging a struggling Tum Tum out of it.

"Let go!" Tum Tum demanded trying to pry Ben's strong grip from his arm but to no avail.

"Stop! What did he do? What is this?" Rocky said in a confused tone.

Ben's glare soon met Rocky's look of confusion.

"Just what were you all trying to pull anyway?" Ben shouted

Rocky and Gracy both exchanged looks not sure what he was talking about.

"I don't get it. What did Tum Tum do? He was just sleeping." He tried explaining

"So you're telling me that you didn't have any idea at all…"

Ben began pulling up Tum Tum's tattered sleeve to show a familiar sight.

"…about this?" He finished

Rocky felt as if his stomach began to sink in. It was the bite mark that Tum Tum had gotten back in the city before Marcus got a hold of him as a test subject. A few of the men gasped while others shook their heads in disgust. It was almost like to them, Tum Tum wasn't even being counted as a person anymore.

"That's…" Rocky hesitated…

"A bite mark?" He jerked Tum a little. "Is that what you were gonna say?"

Rocky looked away and Marcus walked up to him as if he were an overbearing shadow.

"…Is it?" He asked again in a deeper tone.

Rocky remained silent

"And how long did you plan on withholding this information from us? You planned on waiting until after he decides to go after me and my men while we slept?"

"No!" Rocky quickly protested. "It's not like that at all!"

Ben scoffed.

"Well it doesn't matter now."

Ben threw Tum Tum to his knees and jammed the gun to the back of the boy's neck and was ready to fire.

"Rocky. Help!" Tum nearly cried

"Wait a minute! Stop!" Rocky yelled "He's not infected anymore!"

Ben froze for a moment and looked at Rocky raising a brow of curiosity.

"Anymore?" He restated

Rocky knew at that moment he blabbed, but he managed to save Tum Tum. Ben pulled Tum Tum back up holding by the back of his shirt. Tum was looking at his brother near tears from the ordeal speechless and obviously really shaken.

"You said he isn't infected anymore. What does that mean?"

Rocky remained silent. He knew that if they found out he had the cure with him, they'd destroy it quicker than he say his own name. Losing the two vials that he held in his pocket would mean an end to everything and everyone. He couldn't just tell them about the cure.

Ben studied Rocky careful as he didn't respond trying to avoid his eyes. Cliff finally figured it out.

"There's a cure isn't there…"

Rocky was beyond baffled about how Ben figured it out so quickly, but then again it was kind of obvious.

"Give it to me…" His hand reached out expecting it.

"I…I don't have it."

Ben chuckled at that.

"No…That doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" Gracy came in

Ben looked up at her.

"Because little missy. If I was a frightened survivor, and I came across the one thing that could stop this epidemic, I would have grabbed whatever I could." He looked back down at Rocky. "Especially if I knew it worked." He finished in a low tone.

"Well I don't have it…" He responded trying to avoid Ben's stabbing eyes.

"He's lying sir." A voice called out.

One of the men stepped out from the crowd as all eyes shifted towards him.

"Go on." Ben ordered the soldier.

"Earlier today I saw the boy messing around with a vial filled with a purple substance. He kept staring at it. He keeps it in his pocket."

Rocky was completely shocked. He never knew all this time that some of the soldiers may have actually seen him pull out the vials to actually look at them.

A smirk creeped across Ben's face as he looked back at Rocky.

"Now you were saying?" He said as he clicked his gun which made Tum flinch

There was no point in fighting it now. He couldn't hide it, and if he tried, he risked losing Tum. Rocky found himself reaching into his pants pocket and felt the two vials until a thought struck him. He grabbed one of the vials and pulled it out slowly. Seeing the vial with the purple liquid made Ben's smirk grow. Rocky held it out for Ben to take, and he did not hesitate in slapping it from the boy's hand and immediately stomping the vial into the dirt breaking it.

The sun was beginning to set soon as Colt, Aaron, and Wade were still trying to find their way back to the camp. The tension between the two teens could still be felt but for the sake of their own survival, they decided that their cooperation was the better option. Only one problem…

"_Damn. There's even more of them." _Wade said quietly

"_God. How many of these are out here?" _Colt whispered

"_A lot more than there used to be. I'll tell you that. This is the fifth group we've come across in the last hour."_

The boys were hidden behind some bushes as they watched a large group of about 25-30 infected just wander around aimlessly in an open area of the forest. Even Wade knew when to keep his hand off the trigger this time.

"_I don't get it." _Colt whispered shaking his head. _"It's like they are all just…leaving the city. Why?"_

"_Probably because nothing is there…, and when the food is gone in one place…you simply hunt for it elsewhere…" _Wade responded.

"_So it's only a matter of time before they reach the camp site…" _Colt shot a look at Wade.

Wade did not respond nor did he look back at him. He was focused on the movements of the infected, planning on what needed to be done next.

Colt then felt a tug on his shirt.

"_What now?" _Aaron said to the ninja.

Colt turned around to face Aaron.

"_Don't worry. We're going to leave soon. Just gotta figure out where okay?"_

Aaron responded with a small nod and stood up. Unfortunately for them he stood up and snapped a thick branch behind him in two making a loud noise. In almost an instant, the infected had their attention turned toward the source of the noise instantly spotting the three boys.

"Shit…" Colt groaned

"Let's get the hell out of here." Wade said getting up quickly and running.

Colt and Aaron did not skip a beat and followed.

The bloodshot eyes of the infected locked on to them and soon gave chase. These infected were not very fast, at least not very fast compared to the wolves that chased them earlier. At least the boys could hear that they were gaining distance quickly on the mob. The growls and snarls of the infected were getting lower and lower. Why were they so slow now? Lack of food or energy? Whatever the reason, they were fine with it. It allowed them time to get into an open clearing.

"Think we lost them?" Colt said almost out of breath

"For the most part…" Wade answered quickly with certainty. ", but if we stay here they'll only catch up to us."

Colt felt another tug on his shirt. He knew it was Aaron, and he grew quite accustomed to the small boy always sort of clinging onto him as if Colt was his older brother. In a way he kind of was now. Losing his entire family to this disaster, Colt and the others were the only ones the young six year old had left.

"What's up Aaron?" still out of breath

"When all of this is over will I be able finally help all of those people?"

Both Colt and Wade shared puzzled expressions.

"Wait squirt. I'm not following you. What do you mean?"

"I mean when the good guys come rescue us, I can finally cure everyone of what caused this to happen. Right?"

Colt then caught on and wanted to end the conversation quickly. The cure to the epidemic was fresh in Aaron's blood, but he didn't want to tip information like that off to Wade or his lunatic father.

"We'll talk about this later kiddo." He said grabbing up his hand and walking forward.

"Okay…" He responded in a disappointed tone.

"What's he talking about?" Wade followed still confused

"It's nothing. Let's hurry up. It's starting to get dark, and as you said earlier they'll catch up if we stay here." He said continuing forward with the six year old.

Wade gave the two boys a stare as they walked on then continued on along with them without another word.

Sam Douglas continued to study the wreckage of the crashed helicopter they had found in the forest. While looking at the damages, he sighed after noticing the corpses of the pilot and Meg in the front passenger seats. It wasn't a pretty site. It was definitely something he's glad his wife didn't have to see, however, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that there were no other passengers in the helicopter. Relieved that his sons weren't dead in the helicopter with them, but disappointed when he just didn't find them there.

"Sam! Anything else here?" His partner Jerry called from behind him.

Sam stood up.

"It's just the pilot and another passenger…They didn't make it."

"Damn." He sighed. "What about the kids?"

"No sign of them. They most likely went on their own by foot."

"Let's get back in the chopper. If they went off on their own by foot, we're not gonna catch up with them this way." He said heading back to their helicopter that waited.

"That's not gonna happen Jer."

Jerry stopped and turned to Sam.

"Why not?"

"The trees around here are way too tall and thick. We'd never be able to spot them from the air. We have to try and find some sort of trail, and we're better off calling for them while we do it. Who knows? We may even get a response."

Jerry didn't like the idea of walking in this forest during a biological epidemic right when it was getting dark, but Sam was right.

"Alright then. I guess we have no other option." He sighed.

"We'll have the chopper stay in the air while we search down here. Grab a few flares out of it, so we can signal it once we found the boys."

Jerry did as his partner asked him and grab a few rescue flares to put in his pouch. After a few more preparations, checks on supplies and ammo, they gave the chopper the okay to take off. Now it was just the two of them as they watch the chopper fly almost out of sight...well until they heard lowly growls that were coming from behind them…Both of them stopped in their tracks to slowly turn around and spot three infected wolves, fangs bared, with foamed mouths, and blood shot eyes locked on both of them.

"_Damn…I did __**not**__ sign up for this shit…" _Jerry whispered slowly while pulling out his pistol.

"_Take them out quick. These damn things look fast." _Sam whispered back reaching for his as well.

Just then, one of the wolves sprang forward toward Sam. He quickly drew his gun quickly and pulled off a clean shot right between the eyes. The wolf went down instantly as it slid towards Sam lifeless. This shot however set the other two wolves off as one lunged for Jerry and the other one for Sam. Jerry was already aiming, but this time the wolf jumped at him and knocked Jerry off balance causing him to drop his gun several feet away from him. The wolf turned around and growled as he missed Jerry's throat from its first attack.

"Shit…" Jerry said as he tried to get up and make a break for his gun.

Sam was tackled down to the forest floor by the other wolf, holding the wolf away from ripping out his throat by mere inches. Not only were they fast, but these fuckers were strong too. It's a miracle Sam was able to keep the wolf from landing its first bite, however at this rate he probably wouldn't last long.

"Jerry!" He yelled for his partner.

"A little busy at the moment!" He answered back.

"Yeah well…" He continued struggling "…So am I…"

Jerry was running towards his gun, and the wolf sprinted towards him as well. The two would collide if Jerry didn't make it to his gun in time. The wolf was fast but so was he. They came closer and closer. Within a few feet of the gun, the wolf lunged and Jerry slid on his side as he was able to grab his pistol. In a short second, the wolf was now in the air above Jerry. He wasted no time putting two bullets right through its stomach right before it made a thud on the forest floor. Still lying on his side, he looked back as he observed the dog twitch a small bit before its low growls finally died out. Suddenly, he heard his partner still struggling…

"Sam!" He said quickly getting to his feet.

Sam couldn't hold out much longer with this thing biting for his neck. He groaned painfully as his muscles began to give in on him. Suddenly he heard three quick gunshots. Its rapid snapping ceased as its body also became limp, and Sam was able to quickly roll the carcass away from him. He saw a hand extend towards him. He saw it was Jerry.

"After this…We're going to need a serious vacation." He joked lightly

Sam let out a small laugh and took his hand that helped him back up. He took another look down at the dead infected wolf once again and almost felt a chill go down his spine.

"If those things are out here, then who knows what else…" In a hopeless tone

"Sam…" Jerry interrupted

He knew right away that he wasn't supposed to think like that and snapped out of it.

"Okay Jer. Let's find the kids."

**End Chapter**

Once again. Sorry for super late update. Leave me a review sometime :)


End file.
